An Angel's Venom
by IndestructibleSweetIntent
Summary: Chances are so hard to come by and the second one are impossible to find. He had to break her in order to protect her. She's moving on but he loves her too much to let her. She on the other hand is willing to do anything to get him far away.
1. Brand New

Yea, I didn't write it exactly the way I pictured it but it's a start. I don't own WWE or anything they own.

It's been a little over a month since they've broken up. As much as she like to say they haven't spoken, she can't. The WWE creative staff had to come up with a script where they break up in public, so rumors wouldn't start about Sheamus. Jasmine doesn't really talk about that night unless she really has too, which no one really has the guts to ask about. For the show following their break up the "official break-up" started. She didn't company him to the ring, Taylor did. Jasmine instead company the member's of Legacy. Their was also a segment where Ted, Cody and herself were talking and she was just shaking her head saying "I can't do that to him." Ted touched her face and said "You have to stick to the plan." all she did was nod, she was leaving with Legacy.

Taylor and herself walked all men down to the ring. Jasmine kept her distance from Randy, Ted stood between them. During the match, she was only cheering for Cody and Ted. Taylor on the other hand was all over Randy, he didn't do anything to stop her. Taylor followed Randy after he Rko'd Ted outside the ring. Jasmine looked over at Ted, she played the caring girlfriend on him. When Randy turned around to see Ted, he pulled Jasmine's arm getting her away from Ted.

"What are you doing?" Randy began yelling at her as he stood her up.

"What's wrong with you?" She yelled back. Randy was pulling her against his chest, she pushed off him and when he didn't answer she slapped him. Randy let go of her and just glared as he walked away. It was the first hint they gave to the WWE universe that as a couple they were over. Jasmine began helping Cody as Randy glared at all three from the ramp.

A week after that, when it was Randy vs. Ted, she walked down with Ted. That was hint number two. Randy was a bit distracted when she was pulling for Ted. It just sounded wrong in his mind but he didn't let anyone notice. After that match she let Ted pull her away from Randy. Later on the show when she had a match against Katie Lea, Ted and Cody were on her side. After that match Ted held her hand as they walked backstage. That was the second hint of the day.

The third week after their break up, it was pretty obvious that she had picked Legacy over Randy. The fans just wanted to know why, what was the reason behind her choosing. As Legacy walked down the ramp Randy pushed Jasmine back and began attacking Legacy, she just stood there watching. She slowly made her way down the ramp when Ted yelled for her to come. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she watched the match. Legacy had won but their attack on Randy didn't. She ran around the ring and took a mic.

"Stop! Just stop it!" She yelled getting their attention, they both looked at her confused. "I'm sorry but I can't anymore." She said walking around the ring. Ted motion for a mic.

"Jasmine, what's happening?" He asked walking towards her. "We're all in this you can't back down now." The crowds began booing. Jasmine shook her head.

"No Ted, not anymore. It's time I go on my own. Randy, what we had, I don't even know what it was but it wasn't working. I'm sorry, I took the wrong approach to ending it. Cody, Ted, I never should have agreed with your plan but I can't anymore. Good luck on what ever it is you two want." She said walking backwards, once she reached the top of the ramp she dropped the mic and walked inside.

"Jasmine!!" Yelled Ted. When he turned around, Randy gave him an RKO. The crowd began cheering as she walked backstage.

Last week Randy ended his feud with Legacy. He had beaten them in the greatest stage of them all. So after that Jasmine and Randy haven't spoken one word. When they're in the same room which is rarely the rest of the wrestlers make sure they're apart. The rumor that had started was Randy had blamed her for the shit happening with Sheamus and they broke it off because he had lifted his hand to her. Randy did nothing to say it wasn't true, it made life easier for himself and kept his lie intact. That same week he had found out she shared a locker room with Cena.

_**Randy's P.O.V.**_

One of the hardest thing in life is watching the one you love from a far. It was my fault we're like this, I broke her so she could be safe. No one has tried to hurt her after we broke up. It's been over two week since she last said a word to me. I didn't care that before she was forced to talk to me, at least I heard her voice. The slap to my face it left a mark but at least she touched me. Another thing that hurt is that she's like a stranger now, I don't know anything she's been up to. She's always with Mayrse now, it's like they become best friends all of sudden. She won't even look at me. Beside the fact that I'm hurting the plan to keep her safe is working.

Deep down the fact that I'm about to do what I'm going to do makes me a real asshole. I know she doesn't want nothing to do with me but two week is too fucking long to not have her near by. As soon as I see Cena walking into the building I had to go up to him.

"Cena." He just looks at me and sends me a look but nothing more out of it.

"Orton." He crosses his arms over his chest. He's been Jasmine's just about everything since I've been out of the picture, everything expect her boyfriend.

"'I know you're looking for a partner tonight." As soon as whose words came his eyebrow rose.

"I am and I doubt Jasmine-"

"This is about business, you want someone who hates Batista as much as you do, don't you?" I said before he could finish. He looked down and started rubbing his chin. I could tell he was thinking about Jasmine and how it's going to affect her. He looked up at me before he said something.

"If you put it that way than yea. Swing by my locker room later to talk about our game plan." I just nodded, she was going to hate if she knew but I just needed her. John turned back around. "And I think she's gonna be okay with it, you didn't destroy her." He turned back around and walked away. My face fell, of course he would know the truth, and he had to rub it in my face. I wish I could tell him he has no idea what the hell he's talking about. I walked slowly to my locker room, when life wanted to kick me it does a pretty good job. When I opened the door, Taylor was sitting there, she doesn't get the fact that Legacy broke up. The only other person allowed in this locker room, hates me, if she wanted to come back for some reason it was all hers.

"Randy, what took you so long? I was worried." She said walking towards me. I didn't want to hurt her emotionally, but she doesn't get it. She rose her arms for a hug and I walked around her.

"Shouldn't you be in the divas' locker?" I asked without looking at her. When she didn't answer I assumed she left so I began taking my gear out. If Jasmine were here things would be different, I know for one Taylor wouldn't be here, second my hands wouldn't be to myself. (_What he's a man_)

In my mind I knew thinking of the way her hair smelled, the touch of her skin, and the taste of her kisses was just making me hurt more but it didn't matter because I felt closer to her. One else was meant to hold my heart or hand. I snapped from my thoughts when I felt arm's around my waist. My reaction was to attack but Jasmine came into my mind. I looked down, the hands were too light and too thin. I placed my hand over hers and shoved her away, I heard her stumble backwards.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at her as I spun around. Taylor's eyes widen looking at me. I was back to playing the the bad guy in front of everyone. She took a few steps back.

"What?-, But?-, I thought-" She began speaking but at the same time my patience was running thin. All I need to do was change then go to Cena's locker room. To everyone else she wasn't mine but in my mind she'll always be mine.

"What?, what did you think? You don't belong here with me, you need to leave. And leave now." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out. I don't think she had time to fully let the words sink into her. I made sure my door was locked before I started to change into my ring gear. I knew it was to early to change since my match wasn't until the end of the night. After putting on my boots I decided it would be best if I waited half an hour to go see her.

Trying to kill time was hell, I had to count sheeps to waste some of it.

Yea, longest half hour of my life.

_Finally,_ as I made my way toward the other side of the arena I could fell eyes' on me. Frankly I didn't care what they were thinking about me, like I said before it made protecting her easier. I began playing with the tape on my left wrist, it was a habit I picked up when I felt uneasy about something.

"She did what?" I was two doors down from his locker room when I heard John yell. I held my breath when I heard Jasmine's laugh. Without even thinking about it I moved closer to the door so I could hear better.

"She was trying to help me." I could hear her saying it with a smile. "But it you think about it, that shit is hilarious." She started laughing again and harder this time.

"No, what if he like wanted you in a movie with him." John spoke with a disgusted tone. The conversation they were having wasn't making any sense to me. All I understood was someone was trying to set her up with someone. The thought of that made me sick only good part was it didn't end well since John seemed pissed. I knocked on the door just so they wouldn't talk about it.

"Come in." My eyes directly found her as soon as I stepped inside. She was sitting on the floor with her suitcase opened to the side of her. No one said anything, the room was silent as I looked over her. She still looked gorgeous, for the two weeks she just got more beautiful. I was getting more pathetic. She was looking down at her phone when John cleared her throat.

"So for tonight's match." I forced myself to look away from her. John was sitting on the other side of the room. I slowly made my way towards him, and sat down next to him.

Jasmine began looking through her suitcase, I just couldn't look away from her. John continued to talk but I just drowned his voice out. She slowly moved her head to the side and slowly looked up at me. When our eyes connected I had to use all I had not to smile at her. We stared at each other or what about five seconds before she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Hold it a sec." John stood up and walked towards the middle of the room. He rubbed his face before looking at her. "What was this fool's name again?" She laughed again. She took out her ring gear and stood up.

"Scott Nails, now if you'll excuse me I have to change for my match." She walked into the bathroom. John sighed looking down on to the floor. _Scott Nails?_ This was the prick that they set her up with? First was kind of name is Scott Nails? Second who the fuck set them up?

"This little girl, I swear she'll be the death of me." He began cursing under his breath. If I wasn't in love with her, then maybe it would be funny watching him.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, my curiosity got the best of me. She was still my business.

"She went on a date yesterday, right. She calls me in the morning, laughing. I asked her how it went, right, she ends up laughing even harder. She tells me, he was nice, sweet, and she was good looking, he even had an amazing tattoo. So I thought you know that's great but I asked why she was laughing. She told me that the guy was a...he's a...fucking _porn star._ And they spoke about his career. She's nuts if she thinks she'll going to see him again." By the end of him speaking, he was taking in deep breaths. John also seemed pissed. Now I had one of my question answered, all I need to know was who the moron was, that set her up.

My blood boiled at the thought of some guy touching her, his hands touching hers. She shouldn't even be out on date with strangers. She could date one of the guys here from WWE, cause in that order I could scare the shit out of him to back away.

"So, um?"

"She's more hassle than my younger brothers, well not that I mind but still you know? I think I'm gonna get white hair soon." He started ranting, but the shit didn't matter. I was distracted until I heard her sigh from the bathroom.

"I doubt they could make my shorts a little smaller, couldn't they?" She asked walking into the room, my breath caught. Her new outfit was still a two piece but now her shorts were barely covering her ass, her top was almost like Natalya's expect it was black and blue and the "tail" thing went down to her left. I couldn't look away, her body looked amazing in that.

"Well, it's different if they wanted a new Jasmine." said John walking towards her. I still couldn't speak, my words were caught in my throat. They continue to talk until she had to leave. As I watched her leave I wasn't sure how much it covered her. I couldn't even focus after that and was thankful when John turned on the TV.

The Bella Twins were already in the ring, her opponent was Nikki.

_And her opponent from New York City, Jasmine._

When her music started playing it was a different beat. She came out about 10 seconds later.

"_Come on rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up?_

_Come on rude boy, boy."_

My jaw dropped, my blood boiled and my anger was slowly taking over. She stood on top of the ramp, swayed her hips before doing a pose and began walking down the ramp. She was blowing kisses to the fans as she walked down. She went to her right and kissed the fan in the middle. I was in the edge of my seat cause I knew what was happening next. She climbed on the ring but instead of standing up, she put her leg up. She smiled looking at the audience and slowly her back leg slid, she ended into a side split. She leaned forward and rolled into the ring, she stood up and waved climbing into the turnbuckles.

As I looked at the screen before me, I couldn't believe it.

My angel has changed.

I tried is about all I can say. Yea, for the porn guy, my best friend and I looked up porn actors on wiki, then looking at them, something new! Now I wonder how else has Jasmine changed?


	2. Either Run or Learn

**_Sorry I took a long time to update but I couldn't get myself to write this the way I wanted. Thanks for the reviews they mean alot =]. Anyways here's chapter two, hope you like it. I don't own WWE or any character. _**

_**Jasmine P.O.V.**_

I walked backstage rubbing my back. I lost my match, I was dumb enough to keep one eye off Brie so when the ref turned she attacked me from behind. Nikki got the advantage and performed her finisher on me, and won. Yea, I was pretty pissed that I lost to her but I had bigger problems to face. Randy Orton, him being a problem that likes to show up uninvited. It's been like over two weeks that I haven't seen him and I didn't mind. After what happen between him I really didn't want to see him. Us breaking up in front of the fans I really did believe I was done with him.

I was dealing with the shit he did to me step by step. I cried once or twice, okay four times top but not once did I ever let him see me. John and Maryse were helping me deal with it, but in different ways. Being used did break my heart but Maryse had told me "you can either run from it or learn from it.". I had run away from Alex and that led me to Randy but this time I'm just going to learn from my mistakes. My heart does feel shattered but I'm not given him the satisfaction to see me destroyed.

Maryse's idea of helping me move on was dating random guys. Over the past month I've had about five dates with five different men. They've been all nice guys with different occupations. They went from fire fighters, to porn stars, to just "party guys". All the guys were really sweet and everything but I just wasn't to into the dates. After each date I would hug them goodbye but I couldn't bring my self to give them my number. Main reason I couldn't do was because I feel like instead of dating I should just focus on me.

John's way of helping me was based on what he'd seen on movies. He doesn't really have experience with girls and their broken hearts. The second night I spent with him, he bought ice cream, two different flavors. "I saw once that chocolate and ice cream helps." He said handing me one of the ice creams. That same night he told me to tell him everything he was going to listen to every single word. John became my safe haven that same night. I only cried in front of John since there I felt well protected. Soon after that I found him reading articles online on how to get over a broken heart. He even printed from ehow "How To Mend A Broken Heart" and wanted to show Maryse that I wasn't suppose to date til after three to six months. I laughed and told him how grateful I was to have him.

I walked back to the locker room really slowly. I didn't want to see Randy, I felt his eyes on me when he first came in, I tried really hard not to look at him. When our eyes did meet I felt so many emotions at once, I missed him, I hated him, I loved him and I wanted to forget him. I rolled my eyes at him and changed for my match. As soon as I walked out from the bathroom I knew his eyes were on me and it felt good. It was like karma showing him what he had lost. I didn't want to think that way though because I didn't want to hold anything against him because I was moving on.

I looked at the door for a couple of seconds before I decided it was time to go in. As soon as I opened the door both of them looked up at me. John shrugged and smiled throwing at hand towel at me. I wiped my face off and sat across from them.

"They got a lucky win." John said walking towards me.

"It's whatever." I put the towel around my neck and leaned back. I took a quick glance at Randy, he wasn't looking at me this time, he was staring at the floor. John put his hands on my face and made me look at him. He moved his hands to his left making my head move too, I glared at him. He was making signals so I would talk to Randy. I rolled my eyes pushing his hands away, he chuckled and moved away.

I had no idea on what to talk about with Randy. So I just looked up at ceiling while they talk about who knows what. The knock on the door made us stare at each other.

"Yea?" Yelled John.

"Well, look what we have here." We all looked at Edge as he walked in. See when the draft came I thought you know maybe I would be drafted but no. Getting drafted would have made my life way easier but it would be making me ran from my problems. Both John and Randy got up and walked towards him.

"You need something?" Randy asked angrily. I remember him telling me after their whole tag team thing they ended in weird terms, sometimes they were friendly and sometimes they hated each other. Edge smirked and John stood between them. Edge began walking around the room and stopped right in front of me.

"Just wondering where my welcome party was." He began playing with my hair. I froze in placed and looked at John really quickly. I slapped his hand away moving away from him. I didn't even know why I froze it was just that people knew(not to touch me because of Randy, some of them wouldn't even look at me), well it doesn't matter anymore.

"Wrong diva." I said making a face at him crossing my arm over my chest. His eyes ran up and down my body.

"No, I don't think so. Your Jasmine Rivera, you came from TNA, your hot, you probably would be a good lay, your _single, _so why not?" _SMACK._ Before I could between process what happen John wrapped his arm around me and was pulling me back. He pulled me into a corner and stood in front of me with his back turned. Looking pass him I saw a very angry Randy standing dangerously close to Edge. They exchanged a few words before Edge left, Randy looked towards us and left. My heart was still beating quickly.

"That was-"

"Don't." I cut John off. The last thing I need was for Randy to defend me. I still don't want anything to do with him. I was capable of sticking up for myself. Him slapping Edge made me feel like he still cared and I sure as hell didn't need that. I pushed pass John and headed towards the shower. I began to feel vulnerable.

After I got dressed John sat next to me. Neither of us said anything but that was just what I needed,comfort. I placed his arm over my shoulder and buried my face into his neck. He tighten his grip and began saying how everything was going to be okay, I was going to be fine. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of his voice. I prayed I was going to be okay.

"Is she okay?" I began to wake up to Ted's voice. He was standing in his regular clothes staring at the ceiling. A small smile began to come on my face.

"Yea, she can't be broken, she's just a baby." John said next to me. I slowly pulled away from John to make sure they knew I was up. I stood up and hugged Ted.

Ted, he's been a great friend over the past month. He and I both got closer. If John wasn't around for some reason Ted was right there to fill in his place. I usually would go back to the hotel with Ted when John had to stay till the end of the show and I was too tired to wait. Ted would usually wait for me to fall asleep before leaving my room. If that wasn't a great friend I didn't know what was. We would also talk about different things on days we didn't have to work, he would take me out to eat and stuff.

"You want to leave tonight?" He asked pulling apart slightly so we can look at each other. I looked at John who shrugged his shoulder. I looked back at Ted, I didn't have any reasons to really stay.

"Yea." I nodded and he flashed his million dollar smile.

"Great, we'll order in and watch a movie or something." I nodded my head and let him go. I started getting my things when the door opened again. I looked up to see Randy walk in, with Taylor, holding hands. My stomach tied into knots and thankfully Ted stepped into my view. He gave me a small smile and he knew I was thankful.

"You got everything?" asked John as Ted and I walked towards the door. I nodded, Randy sat where he had before with Taylor right next to him. "Okay, good, now make sure all the doors are locked we don't want anyone getting in, I want-"

"Okay, dad" I cut him off before he would give a whole speech on my safety."I'm going to be okay, Ted is having a sleepover, so everything is gonna be okay." I could see from the corner of my eye Randy looking at us. I felt Ted place his hand on my waist.

"She's going to be perfectly safe with me."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just keep her safe." Ted nodded at John. John pulled me away from Ted so he could hug me. "Wish him good luck." I squeezed him and pushed away from him. I grabbed Ted's hand and was left with a choice. I took a quick deep breath.

"Alright, well good luck tonight John." I waved my hand as Ted began to tug at my hand. He was out the door already. I could be just walked away right now and say nothing to Randy or Taylor. But, that just makes it seem like they have some affect on me and no, no they didn't. I slightly pulled Ted's hand back. "Oh yea, good luck to you too, Randy."

Taylor's head shot up and narrowed her eyes. Randy just looked at me like he was confused. Before any one said anything I left. Ted was also looking at me confused I just smiled up at him and shrugged. As I got into the car I couldn't help but realize Chris was right, Taylor loved Randy and maybe that's who Randy was meant to end up with. I guess I just have to keep looking.

_**3**__**rd **__**Person P.O.V.**_

John Cena with an F-U to Swagger to the outside ring. He turned around only to receive a clothesline from Batista, getting thrown out from the ring. Randy who was outside takes the opportunity and climbs inside. The match itself was a good one for Randy because he got to get go of some stress that had been building up. He quietly stalked Batista, who was yelling at Cena. Randy spun him around and hit him with the RKO. The crowd been to go crazy cheering.

Randy went for the cover.

1...2...3

He got up glaring at Batista as the ref raised his arm. Taylor didn't even get to go into the ring before the crowd started to yell.

Randy turned around quickly but was just too late.

Edge hit him with the spear.

Edge hovered over Randy with a sadistic look. Randy grabbed his stomach while Taylor was outside yelling at Edge. John slowly got up to see the ring. He shook his head because he even knew what was about to began.

War just started between those two.

**_Do you guys have any ideas on how the story should go? And get ready for the twist that's about to happen =]._**


	3. Poison

_**Jasmine P.O.V.**_

"John, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." I told him, glaring at him. He just doesn't get it that I didn't care what Randy did, it wasn't my problem anymore. John for the past two days has tried to convince me that what Randy did on Smackdown was related to me. Last Friday Edge went on Smackdown to say his "final goodbye" and as he was insulting the crowd Randy came from behind him and RKO'ed him. John keeps saying he did for me but I knew the only reason he did it was because he got speared on Monday.

"All I'm saying is-" I didn't give him the time to finish, I jumped on him. John had a good eleven inches on me but that didn't mean anything. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my legs around his waist. I jumped on his back so he couldn't pull me off.

"Shut up already!" I squeezed my arms together. John started to laughed and began shaking himself and messing up my hair. He leaned forward but I tighten my grip.

"Children, stop it." We both looked at Mayrse, who had her arms crossed over her chest looking at us. John stood up straight and I jumped off. We both said sorry but kept looking at each other. "Don't you guys to do it." Maryse threaten us. John came at me wrapping his arm around my neck and pulled me into him. I was trying to elbow him but he started to rub his knuckles on my head. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit him. He started to yell at me then Mayrse started to curse at us in french. The only reason I knew is she thought me a little and she always does that when me and John go at it.

"I'll see you two at the arena." She said sighing, she walked away and closed the door. That left just John and I in my hotel room, still fighting. We continued our small fight for about five minutes. When we pulled apart we didn't stay nothing to each other. John kept looking down at his arm where I left a bite mark and I was trying to fix my hair since I looked like a mess.

"They're going to give me hell for this." John said rubbing his hand and looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I said shut up, didn't I?" All that did was make him narrow his eyes at me. In all fairness I did tell him to be quiet but he just didn't listen.

"How about you get over him? Huh?" I sucked in a breath, that was a low blow even for John. My jaw dropped and so did his face. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. I just stared at him in disbelieve. I shook my head and went to take my bag. I reached the door when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, it just slipped out." I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

I pushed his hand away and left, I needed my space. I wrapped my arms around me and walked. I had my head down as I walked and I bumped into a stranger. The stranger held on to my arms, I took a quick glance and stared up into blue eyes. I mumbled a sorry before I pushed away from him and continued my way out of the hotel. Something I gained from not dating Randy anymore is I now drove my own, so no more waiting around for any one.

When I arrived into the arena I was about an hour early, most superstars were already there. I called someone from staff on my way here and asked for my own locker room, thankfully they did have some left. John kept calling me but he kept getting my voice mail. As soon as I got into my room, I locked it. I threw my bag at a chair and cursed as things fell out. As I was picking my stuff up there was a knock on the door. I stayed quiet, the door handle moved there was more knocks. I didn't move until I heard a voice that didn't belong to John.

"Ms. Rivera can you please open up?" I let out a breath as I realized that it was Mike from management. "Ah, nice to see you again. I won't take much of your time, I just needed to let you know you a have a match tonight. Your the fifth match of the night." He said all at once when I opened the door.

"Uh okay, I'll be ready." He smiled and walked off. I looked after him confused, I wasn't scheduled for any match tonight, there was only six divas that were scheduled tonight. I closed the door and I began taking out my outfit. Once I changed I turned of my cell phone, I would deal with John later in the night. My mind wondered off as I started stretching, I began thinking who my opponent was?, was it a new diva or something?, and why was it a last minute match?

I must have been so far gone in my own world I didn't hear the now pounding on my door. I quickly got up and opened it.

"Ms. Rivera we need you in the gorilla position now" Mike said grabbing my arm and literally dragging me through the halls. He took the path where there were barely any superstars where. He stopped when we were a few feet from the curtains. "Now, I was told to tell you that you must wrestle you can't just get pinned or your suspended it. Got it okay? Good luck." I just looked at him weird as he walked way. My new theme song played.

"And _his _opponent from New York City, Jasmine." My heart dropped when I heard _his._

"_Who would jump at the chance at fighting the viper?" Asked King._

"_I don't know but we're about to find out now." Commented Cole._

"_Who is the poison for Randy Orton?"_

"_I'm not cocky  
I just love myself, _

_Bitch"_

"_And his opponent from New York City, Jasmine."_

"_Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the fliest bitch of them all?  
Never mind, I am  
That bitch is so fucking pretty  
Yeah I am" _

"_Oh my, what has she got herself into?" Asked King._

Randy kept his glare at the top of the ramp. When he heard the unfamiliar music his eyebrow lifted and then he heard her name. He took a couple of steps back and wiped his hand over his face. Out of everyone in the whole damn company Edge had to pick _her._ In six days Edge would regret making this choice. He saw as she walked out, she looked confused and terrified. His eyes never left her as she did her entrance and slowly making her way towards him.

Jasmine slowly climbed into the ring and stood as far away from him as she could. She was looking from the ref to Randy to Taylor to random fans. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel her blood rushing. She just wanted to know what the hell was Edge thinking? She couldn't do this no matter what, she couldn't fight Randy. She took a deep breath, she wasn't getting suspended over this either.

The bell rang and they looked at each, both staring at each other for a brief second. She stood still while he began circling around her, just as if he were stalking his prey. A few seconds later they locked up.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her as he began to back her up.

"I don't know, I was just told I had a match." She whispered as he had back her into the ring post.

"Get her out of there. 1, 2" The ref yelled at Randy. Randy let go and backed up a bit. Looking at her he saw the fear in her eye as she stared at him. He shook his head, this shit wasn't happening, no not to them. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around getting her into a waist lock.

"Just lay down and it'll be over." He hissed into her ear. To the fans it seemed he was hurting her but he never put any pressure around her waist. She shook her head.

"I can't, I'll get suspend if I just get let you pin me." She said putting her hands over his. Both tried to ignore the shook the went through both. She pushed his hands down trying to get him off.

"Fuck." He whispered letting her go. He had to come up with something and quick. He couldn't lay down and get pinned because that will show he's protecting her and he can't hurt her because you don't hurt the person you love, you just don't. He locked up with her again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'll think of something." He once again pushed her into the corner and she just nodded. The ref started yelling again but only this time when Randy backed up he wrapped his arm around the ref's neck. Jasmine let out a small yelp as the ref went down. The crowd began cheering "RKO". Randy stood up quickly and looked at her possessed, she took the chance to get out of the ring. Their eyes never left each other as she backed away from him.

"Hold on, do you really think it's over Randy?" Edge came out laughing. He looked at Jasmine then at Randy. "She was just a test, to see if you would hurt her and looks like you couldn't do it. Do you still care Randy? You not being with her just an ac-"

"She's a woman! I'm not going to lay a finger on a woman." Randy said as he grabbed a mic. He lied, he put his hands on Rosa, he pushes Taylor around, he hurt Stephanie to piss off Hunter, he knows it's wrong but his temper always gets the best of him. He just knows Jasmine is one of the few he would never touch.

"Randy Orton has morals?" Edge laughed. "Well I was prepared for that and well here's your real opponent."

"_Check one, two,_

_Oh yeah  
Oh  
Check this shit out."_

Jasmine let out a breath and stayed to near the fans as Jack and Edge made their way down the ramp. The two did look at her but didn't get near her. She made her way quickly backstage as another ref went into the ring. She felt the stares of others but didn't stop until she reached her locker room. She locked the door and jumped when she noticed Maryse in the room. The other diva gave her a small smile.

"You want to get a couple of drinks?" Maryse asked, all Jasmine could do is nodded. Getting her mind of what just happen sounded like a pretty good idea. She changed quickly and drove up to the hotel just to leave her stuff. The night was young and she wanted to be far a possible well at least in her mind.

Going to the bar that's down the block of the hotel your staying in, was a mistake, a _huge_ mistake. At first it was nice, since they got there before the show was finish over, there was barley anyone there. But now it seem the whole damn roster was there, the bar was now too crowded. Jasmine sat in a booth playing with her drink since Maryse was dancing with some guy. She wasn't in the mood for anything all she wanted was to clear her mind and all these people weren't helping.

"Rough night princess?" She sighed, she didn't even need to look up to know who it was. She put her drink down and looked up.

"Yea Kevin, and I want to be left alone." Kevin better known as Alex Riley from FCW or from season two rookies from WWE NXT. Not that she didn't like Kevin it's he was, she didn't even know. At times the guy just popped out on the wrong time and she just got annoyed with him.

"How about I help you out with a dance?" He put his hands on her. Before she could say anything John put his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"You'll get your chance next city." Kevin nodded and Jasmine looked back at her drink, she needed to start taking shots. John slowly sat down across from her, he was still bruised from the attack from Batista. He slowly put his hand over hers, it was step one on fixing whatever problem they had.

"I'm really sorry about what happen earlier today." Jasmine tried pulling her hand away but he kept a firm grip. "And the match I had no idea, I would have stopped it and I'm-"

"John, shut up it's okay, trust me. No one knew expect Edge and whoever else. But you're right in yelling at me. I just got to get over it, he's like a poison and I need to find the cure." She held on to his hand and he nodded. Minutes later they both were ordering drinks with a few empty ones on the table. People were staring at them since they were singing some of John's songs, funny thing is they weren't even drunk not even close to being tipsy.

"Aren't you John Cena?" They both looked up to see two guys. One had a redish blond hair and the other had the same blue eyes Jasmine had bumped into early in the morning.

"Yea and your the M&M boys." John said standing up, Jasmine gave them a smile and then looked the other way. Jasmine over heard the conversation and figured out they were baseball players that played for the same team.

"Oh yea, this is Jasmine Rivera, a diva for WWE." He said grabbing Jasmine's shoulder. He pulled her out and she stood in front of the two.

"Hey," She said with a warm smile. Both guys smiled at her.

"I'm Justin Morneau." Said the blond one. "And this is-"

"I'm Joe Mauer." He said extending his hand. He smiled at her sweetly and she couldn't help but smile back and shook his hand. The group talked for a bit and had some more drinks. As the night continued Jasmine realized there was something about Joe that she liked. It was a little after two when Justin suggested it was time to go back to the hotel. John excused himself a little while back to use the restroom.

"Yea, okay but hold on." He turned towards Jasmine. "Do you mind if I get a picture with you?" Jasmine smiled and stood up.

"Not at all." Joe gave Justin his phone and stood next to Jasmine. He placed his arm over her shoulder shyly. Jasmine moved in closer to him because she liked the warmth he had. The couple smiled as Justin took a couple of shots. They pulled apart as Justin gave him back his phone. Justin was making his way back to their other team mates.

"Thanks." Joe said looking at Jasmine. "Uh...one more thing...can I have your number?" Jasmine laughed because well she hasn't seen anything or found anyone cute in a while.

…...

"Well, we all knew a girl like that doesn't stay single for too long." Commented Kevin. Randy couldn't take his eyes of the pair across the bar. He's been watching her since John sat down. He couldn't do anything to stop what he was seeing only grip the cup tighter. She was laughing with a total stranger and was leaning into him. The idiot had his phone out and stared up at her and smiled. He hugged her and left but not before looking back at her a couple of times. And it didn't help that she waved every time he looked back.

"And that means what?" Asked Taylor who was sitting next to him glaring at Jasmine.

"Well the girl is the total package with looks and personality. She's the sweetest person I've met. You'd be a sucker to let her go and well I think she's met her new Mr. Right." Kevin took another sip of his drink. This time Randy couldn't handle his anger and squeezed the cup until it shattered. Everyone at the table froze and he got up and walked away.

This was shit he didn't need not tonight. First it was the match with her. He couldn't hurt her but being so close to her without being able to really touch her hurt. What was worse was the look of fear in her eye like she thought he would hurt her. And now this the prick she gave her number to, what the fuck was she thinking? He was fuming inside the men' restroom. He couldn't take seeing her with someone new and there was no way fucking way it was an option, no not for her. As he cleaned the blood from his hand he couldn't help but feel like his angel has injected him with her venom. Her poison flowing rapidly through his veins.

_**Sorry it took so long to update! I changed her theme song because it fits better to her new persona in the future.**_


	4. Next Contestant

**_I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up, I really don't have a good reason why I couldn't do it. It mainly was I couldn't think of how to finish it and second because I just started college and I moved upstate. I've moved about three weeks ago and I'm still trying to get use it, it's nothing like the city but I wouldn't change for the world! Sorry for the wait, I'll try to get another one posted up by tonight. Once again I'm really sorry!_**

It's been over two weeks now since she's given Joe her number. For the past 14 days they've talked to each other for more than an hour. He sent her a text saying "Is it too soon to call you?", it was send that same morning but at nine. She was already on her way to the airport while he had to get up for a team meeting. She wrote back "no, not at all." Since than they were getting to know each other via text. They would alternate on who would sent the first text to the other. She knows she's not falling for Joe but he was someone she enjoyed having as a friend.

Last week he called her after the show to stay that she looked amazing and the name fit. She didn't realize but she was blushing while saying thank you. Last week on Raw she had a divas tag team match with Maryse against Eve and Gail. Since Smack down had "Simply Flawless" the writing staff thought Raw should have one too. Maryse and herself shot a promo the same night agreeing to be a tag team and would be called "Lethal Beauty." The only difference is was "Lethal Beauty" had each others back when needed but for a chance at the championship all bets were off.

That same show she found out about Randy's injury and tried her best to ignore that ping of concern in her heart.

…...

It was 8:30 and the whole Raw roster was standing around listening to someone from management talk about something no one was like listening to. It's not that they didn't care it's just that every month they have this meeting where they repeat things such as they want the very best from them and etc.

Jasmine was to the left of the ring with John to her right and Ted to her left while Randy was near the announcer table with Taylor no where in sight. In meetings before the two of them would be together somewhere round the ring, he would have his arm around her shoulder pulling her close while this other hand would be intertwined with her fingers. They would just stay like that for the meetings or sometimes he would bring her hands to his mouth and kiss each of her knuckles then kiss her forehead slowly going to her lips. They would pull apart when they felt they were being stared at but never to far from each other.

He tried to play off this meeting like he wasn't looking at her or that it didn't piss him off that Ted and John would nudge her and she started to blush. He was trying real hard to play it off but his patience was wearing thin. The fact that the reason she was blushing maybe because of another fucker pissed him off. He rubbed his face and tried to control himself because getting angry at her wouldn't make any sense. He knew that he had to come up with something to find out what was up with her but without being caught doing it.

As the whole locker room began to file back inside, Randy waited. He watched Jasmine as she slowly made her way back, she had her heads wrapped around herself as if she were thinking. He walked a couple of feet right behind her, everyone else didn't seem to notice. He had to hit his plan right on cue or else it was a waste of time. In a twisted way it was like he was stalking his prey. As soon as they were backstage he smirked at his good luck. He positioned himself right and took in a deep breath. He sped up his pace.

Jasmine walked back to her locker room, her mind occupied with past conversations. She felt strange, like something was wrong. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. As soon as her mind wondered to Joe, she felt a hard push to her left side. Then there was a hiss, she grabbed her left shoulder and looked down.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." She said going down to her knees. She went to a panic mode, Randy was on the floor grabbing his injured shoulder. She didn't know where to place her hands on him to help. "I'm gonna go get some body okay?" His other arm shot up to stop her.

"Just stay with me." He groaned out.

"Yea, okay but your shoulder, I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were behind me, I'm sorry, Can anybody help me?" Jasmine said in one breath and yelled out the last part. Randy kept holding his shoulder but he smiled a bit. She was worried about him, taking one for the team was so worth it. He kept his hand on her wrist and she stared at her. She kept his stare for about 10 seconds until she could feel the hurt coming up. She took her hand away and turned from him. "Help, somebody" She yelled loud.

Randy held on to his shoulder and couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"How did this happen?" They looked up to see someone from the medical staff coming there way. Jasmine backed away from Randy a bit so they can check his shoulder.

"He bumped into me, I bumped into him I don't know, one of us bumped into the other and he hurt his shoulder."

"Jasmine?"

All three stopped what they were doing and looked up to see a man with flowers. A tall guy with blue eyes with a smile. In Randy's eyes his smile was the most stupidest smile he's ever seen. It was the same guy she was talking to at the club a while back. In less than a second Jasmine was on her feet and a shocked look on her face.

"Joe, oh my God, what are you doing here?" She said walking closer to him.

"I left the game early, wanted to surprise you." Joe took the step closer to her and gave her, her flowers.

"Thank you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Is your friend alright?" Jasmine turned back to look at Randy, she could feel her face get paler. It wasn't that she was dating Joe but having Randy there, the feeling in her stomach came back.

"Uh, yea, he'll be fine." She took glances between Randy and Joe feeling awkwardness tension build between them. "I'm real sorry Randy, really sorry. I hope you feel better."

That was the last thing she said to him as she pulled Joe's arm and walked away. By now Randy was in a sitting position just watching them walk away, all he could see was the moron smiling down at her. She walked away telling herself that it wasn't her job to stay with him, they're not even friends so she shouldn't care, she did what any co-worker would do and stayed with him until help came. In her mind it all made perfect sense but it felt so wrong in her heart. Right now she just wanted to focus on Joe and far away from Randy.

"Your insane and I really appreciate you coming to see me." Jasmine said smiling as Joe and herself sat down in her locker room.

"I just wanted to give you a surprise, you know Seattle is only five hours away by plane." He said with a shy smile placing his hand over hers. Jasmine's smile faded a little and took his hands in hers.

"Didn't they say anything because you left the game early? What time does your plane leave assuming your going to play tomorrow?"

"I leave at four in the morning. I left saying I wasn't feeling to good, we were winning 5-3 that's a good enough lead. Do you have a match tonight?"

"I can't believe this!" John came walking into the room before Jasmine could answer. Right after she left with Joe, the whole roster knew that some guy cam to visit her. The rumor was that it was Alex that had come back into the picture since Randy was now out. The only two people to see him was Randy, who was in no mood for talking and the medical examiner who just said that catcher guy. When word got to John he knew it was Joe, so he gave them their time to talk. He was just gonna go inside to say hi but then he got other news and came right inside.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she let go of Joe's hand and stood up. John took a deep breath.

"Edge fucked up Randy's shoulder, he won't be able to compete tonight. Apparently this is the second time he hurt his shoulder." Jasmine felt guilt through her. "I'm getting a new partner meaning a whole new game plan in less than an hour." John said sighing. "Hey Joe."

"Hey man, how's it going?" Joe stood up greeting John. He didn't understand why John came into Jasmine's locker talking about this Randy guy.

"Could be better. What bought you here?" Joe smiled and looked over at Jasmine who was looking at the two. "Ah, how long you staying for?" John said nodding understanding what he meant when he looked at Jasmine.

"A couple of hours, I've got a game against the Mariners." John nodded and made an "o" shape with his mouth. He looked between the two and felt a strange vibe in the room.

"Well how about you two wait for me after the match and we can go out to a bar or somewhere?" Both nodded and John left to go meet up with his partner. Joe let his curiosity get the better of him. It took a couple of minutes after John left so he could ask her.

"Jasmine, who's that guy John was talking about?"

"The same guy who was on the floor when you saw me." All Joe did was nod his head.

There was a group of them that left the arena together. Joe and Jasmine left together in the same car with John right behind them. Jasmine had tired to talk Joe out of it since he had a game. She would have rather them go see a movie in her room so he wouldn't be to tired the next day. By the time they made it to the bar/ club it was 12.

"You guys stay here I'll go get us drinks." Jasmine said as the three of them found a booth, when both guys nodded she made her way towards the bar. Once out of his sight John turned to Joe.

"So from Seattle to Texas all for a friend?" His voice was serious.

"Yea, right now she's just a friend." John didn't want to nosy but she wasn't ready for anything with a new guy. He thinks she still isn't over Randy, she has to mend her feelings before this whole new person comes into the picture.

"You just want to be friends?"

"She's a beautiful girl, great personality but I won't push her to anything." Joe said firmly looking directly at him.

"I'm not saying you will, it's you have no idea what you're getting into. Before you can get with her you have to know about that guy." John pointed to his right. Joe looked up to see the same guy before just glaring at him. Joe didn't break this eye connect and glared right back. If this was a challenge for her he wasn't backing down.


	5. Form a Bond

**_Here's chapter five and I kept my word to post it up the same day. _**

No one can really say he planned it just because they didn't have the balls too. He knows John is too nice of a guy, so yea he did it on purpose. The management team usually has his own locker room but because of the injury last week they didn't know if he was coming. He was suppose to call them to let them know he was going to be in next week. So on purpose he didn't call. He arrived a few minutes before Cena did and caused a small scene. When Cena arrived Randy was standing next to his car with his suitcase and taking deep breaths. In only a matter of seconds John asked him what was wrong and after talking he was sharing lockers with Cena and Jasmine for the night.

Jasmine was the last of the three to arrive, she was running a little late. She hurried to her room to change and she completely missed the way people looked at her. She opened the door quickly and stopped when she saw Randy with his arm sling. She paused for a moment because one he was the only one in the locker room (she thought maybe she went to the wrong room) and two she was part of the reason he was wearing the arm sling. He looked up and they just started at each other neither staying anything.

"John, should be on his way back. He said it was okay to share lockers, there was a mix up with my room." He said after a while, all she did was nod. The silence came back as she began to look down at the floor.

"Okay." She said but didn't move from her spot, he was about to ask her if she was comfortable with him in here. "It's your just on my side of the room." She looked up at him.

"Oh." Randy said getting up and about to move his bag.

"But it's okay, I don't mind sharing." He looked up back at her and she gave him a small smile. She moved and put her stuff a few feet away from him. She's not sure if it was because of his hurt shoulder that she let him share her space with him. Once she was settled she looked back at him. He was staring at her and she gave him a smile.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked.

"It's not that bad, I could wrestle until they aim at it."

"I'm really sorry about last week, you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." He smiled at her, his hurt shoulder was like a blessing in disguise.

"I know, you could barely hurt a fly." They looked at each other with a smile. But she caught herself doing it.

"I'm going to go change." Before could give an answer, she had her clothes and more than half way into the bathroom. Once she was inside she took a deep breath, she felt like she need to get away from him for a little bit. He was acting like the Randy she fell for not the asshole who played her. She had to remind her that it was all a game the way he acts. She changed her outfit for tonight's show, she had a feeling the viewers were going to pick the battle royal for the divas. She tried to waste as much time in there so John could come back. When she stepped out her hopes were crushed when John wasn't there, Randy was standing up saying how annoying the sling was and he couldn't change. This time she didn't realize there was a small smile on her face.

"Um, are you okay over there Randy?" She hadn't moved from her spot, Randy sighed and looked at her.

"I can't undress myself in order to get my ring gear on." He said defeated.

"Oh, uh, um, I'll go get...um, uh." She was trying real hard to think of someone who could help him, but all her mind was blank.

"Can you just help me? My match is right after yours. Please." She hesitated a bit, they weren't friends so she could say no, but then why the hell can't she say it. In Randy's eyes that hesitation was all he needed to know that she still belonged to him.

"Okay," She slowly made her way towards him. At the same time each others' scent hit the other. "Let's get the good hand out first." He stood up straight and turned towards her. She placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt, and started to lift it towards his left. He tucked his left hand in while she got the sleeve out pulling the strap up, making the shirt half out. She let it rest on the side of his neck.  
"Okay, now we could take the sling out or very carefully take the shirt off." She said looking up at him.

"I trust you and it takes time putting the sling back on." He said trying really hard not to place his hands on her waist and pull her closer.

"Alright but just in case I do hurt you I'm sorry in advance." She said all serious and he chuckled because it seemed like she was gonna hurt him on purpose. He saw the smile she tried to hide and honestly he felt like they could just go back when it was just them two. She got the shirt and got on her tip toes to pull his shirt off his head. She carefully got the right sleeve and slowly pulled the shirt down with it until it was at his elbow. She placed on of her hands on his and with the other pulled the shirt, making sure it didn't hurt him pulled it all the way off.

"Ha! I got your shirt off without you saying ouch once." She said happily handing him his shirt back. He took a step closer to her and close the small space making their bodies touch. "Randy." She stopped when he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Than-"

"John!" Jasmine moved to the other side of the room when she heard Taylor's voice from outside the door. Randy sighed as she backed away from him. Jasmine took in a deep breath as she walked back to her bags, whatever is that just happen with her and Randy wasn't happening _ever_ again. A few seconds later John walked in and closed the door quickly locking, letting out an over dramatic breath. When he turned to face them he had a huge grin.

"Where have you been?" Jasmine asked.

"Around." John's plan was to get them to talk, you know maybe they could be friends or some thing. Joe was a nice guy but he didn't think he was the right guy for Jasmine. Gladly since last week Jasmine hasn't mentioned Joe's name. Walking into Jasmine and Randy a few feet away from each other and Randy shirt less screams jackpot, or so he thought.

"Uh huh, mind telling me why you just locked the door." Hearing Jasmine's tone John knew she knew he was up to something, but luckily she didn't know what.

"You know it's a crazy world out there, I gotta protect you." He said with a smile, Randy covered his chuckle and Jasmine rolled her eyes at him. She just nodded her head and muttered "not even gonna ask" under her breath and let the conversation drop.

All three went back to getting ready, Randy walked into the bathroom to finish changing, Jasmine checked herself making sure everything was ready, while John was in the progress of looking for his clothes but not one of them knew what was happening tonight.

Jasmine was talking to Maryse and Jillian with all the other divas around waiting for the results...One by one all the divas came out and lined up...As soon as the bell rung Jasmine went for the Bellas...She was to occupied to see Taylor charging at her...Maryse knew it was every diva for themselves but LayCool were working together so why couldn't she...Taylor had clothesline Jasmine and was currently waiting for her to stand up to send her outside the ring...Maryse waited for Taylor to stand close to the ropes and than grabbed her by the hair and Taylor went flying out...Jasmine stood up and looked over at the blonde confused but when they shook hands she understood...One by one sometimes by two each diva was eliminated until three divas remained Jillian, Maryse, and Jasmine...Jillian picked both of their hands up as if they all won...Jasmine throw Jillian to the ropes and speared her out sending herself out too...Maryse won the battle royal.

Jasmine walked back to the locker room and was met with three set of eyes looking at her. Not one of them said anything to her as she walked to her side of the room.

"You could have won, you do know that right?" Ted said taking the seat next to her.

"I know but as long as one member of " Lethal Beauty" has a chance at the tittle I'm okay with it." She said leaning back and closing her eyes. She peaked through them when she felt a hand on her thigh, it was Ted's.

"You didn't owe Maryse anything after she threw out Taylor."

"I know." She said with a nod. The room fell silent and no one questioned why she didn't take the chance for the belt. In all honestly she did because Maryse saved her from being thrown out, they were "Lethal Beauty" a tag team so Maryse had done something for her she just repaid the favor.

Randy stood up announcing he should go since his match was next. He bumped Jasmine accidentally on purpose just to get Ted's hand off her. They wished him luck on his way out.

When the WWE universe announced the match he was going to particulate in a match where Edge's hand was behind his head he thought it was perfect...he was taking control off the match...Edge had to think quick so he hit Randy with his shoulder and started to pull the rope loosening his arm...he began hitting Randy and was going for the spear...Randy managed to move and sent Edge out of the ring...Edge grabbed a chair and hit Randy twice in the injured shoulder and walked away leaving a bruised up Randy at ring side...

He slowly walked into the locker room, he was supposed to win this match not injured himself even more. He was just pissed off walking into the room. There's three people in the room when he walks in, John, Ted and Jasmine. She's was the last one to look up at him and no one said anything. He slowly walked back to his side and she extended her arm out handing him a towel. The very same moment he took it, they both made a silent bond without either of them really knowing. He huffed as he sat down and ran nursing his shoulder. Ted was the only one currently walking around the room or more like he was rearranging it. Once he finished he sat himself down on the couch with the TV. in front.

"Well it seems it's up to me to bring a win to this locker room." John said jokingly as he stood up. Jasmine let out a laugh while Ted chuckled and Randy just rolled his eyes.

"Bet breakfast tomorrow he wins." Said Ted causally surfing the channels.

"That's so not fair, you guys eat too much I'm gonna be broke if I take that bet." Jasmine said laughing making the other two laugh. "I think Randy wants to take that bet." The laughs quieted down a bit and everyone looked at Randy.

"I'll take it." Of course he was going to take it, it meant he would see her the next morning and what were the chances that John would lose anyway.

"Tomorrow we feast like kings." John said making every one laugh this time. Randy could feel the difference in the room from when he first came in to now, it was a relaxed and had a friendly vibe. He could see the relationship between Jasmine, John, and Ted and hurt him because it should be him who held the strongest relationship with her. But right now he would accept being friends with her. John left the room a few minutes after for this match. Jasmine sat right in the middle of the couch Ted lazily throwing his arm over her. That move right there still pissed the hell out of Randy.

"Aren't you going to watch Randy?" She asked patting the seat right next to her. He stood up and moved, he made sure their legs where brushing against each other. She didn't say or move anything and it made him smile.

It took all about what? a good ten minutes before everything was shot to hell. She was off the couch in a heart beat with Ted right behind her. Ted grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around. She was screaming "let go please" and she was trying to attack Ted as he pulled her back towards the couch. She whispered "get the hell out of the ring." Ted wrapped his arm around her waist in order to get her to sit. As soon as the attack started she began hitting Ted and trying to escape his grip. Randy felt his heart drop watching her, you could see the agony in her face.

"Please go help him" She begged Ted, her eyes began to water. Randy stood up but Ted put his hand on his shoulder.

"Your hurt and I can't leave you alone." Ted said with his head low. She took the chance he only had one arm around her, she pushed him hard into the couch and ran. This time it was Randy stopping her. She had made it to the door before he pulled her into him, making her slam into his chest. He winced from the impact of the force.

"I don't wanna hurt you, let me go." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. He tried pulling her back but she began pulling herself towards the door. "Please." He shook his head and roughly pulled her towards him and back into the middle of the room. Ted hugged her from behind and she started to cry. She felt so useless, no one was helping, Punk was trying but nothing. They were attacking the others too but not one person did anything. She cried harder and yelled for someone to help him.

From outside the door someone smirked because the Nexus executed the plan perfectly.

As soon as he was brought backstage Randy let go and she bolted out of the room. He watched her go because now he had to make a promise to himself so the Nexus couldn't lay a finger on her.

"So I guess tomorrow we won't eat like kings." John said backstage getting a small smile from Jasmine.


	6. Hands Off

The room was silent John was to the right and Jasmine was to the left. He wasn't looking at her because it looked like at any minute she could start crying. He couldn't even get angry with her because she was just caring. He sighed as he walked up to her. Over the past seven days all they were doing was fighting each other. They would just end up yelling from the top of their lungs to make sure the other one was listening and he knew neither of them meant it. But this was about him getting attacked and he _had _to do something about it, he wouldn't just leave it alone. She had begged him to leave it alone she didn't want him hurt. Last week was just about all she could take, when the doctor checked him she still had tears running down. John just couldn't get hurt or it would fuck with her.

"It's gonna be okay." He said as he made her look at him. There were tears in her eyes and she just pushed him away and started to walk away. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "If they come out you better stay in here you hear me? I'll be fine, I promise." He felt her shake her head, he kissed her forehead and sat her down.

She watched him walk away and she felt a pain inside her. She didn't want a repeat of last week, if he was going to be attacked she was going to help. She wasn't sure what she could do but she was doing something. She turned on the TV and her breathing picked up. She knew this had something to do with pride and what not so John had to do. He was all ready angry and as he spoke he kept getting angrier as he spoke into the mic. Her hands started to shake as she saw the Nexus walk towards the ring. Jasmine felt like she could breathe normally as soon as she saw a few superstars come out and into the ring. As the brawl broke out she kept her eyes on the orange shirt. Relieve finally hit her when she saw him standing there next to the viper.

…...

"See I'm perfectly fine." He said walking back to the room with Randy behind him. She stood up and hugged him tightly, she gave Randy a small smile. Randy since the last week has been with the two three times. He kept her company on the same night John got attacked along with Ted. Two days later he stayed in John's room where they watched a movie. He had seen them in the airport where Jasmine was pulling both carry on and John was complaining. He knocked on Cena's door sunday after Jasmine stormed out of the room, he was gonna give him hell because he heard him yelling at her. But when John told him the plan Randy really couldn't say much because if you're attacked of course your going to fight back. Thankfully he didn't have to wear his arm sling and he could help Cena for her.

"Are you done with them now?" She asked hopefully changing her shoes into boots for her match with Maryse against Eve and Gail.

"Hell no, but for the week I'm done." She sighed but for this week she'll take it. She changed into her ring gear in the bathroom while the guys talked about their match for the night. She dislikes the fact that she can feel Randy coming back into her life. She hates the fact that she's not sure if she even dislikes the fact he is. It was weird because that night he stayed with them she felt like they're now friends.

"I'll see you guys in a while, I'm gonna meet up Maryse for our match." She said picking up her tape and walking towards the door waving at them. They both said goodbye as she walked through the door. As soon as she turned the corner are eyes narrowed, her whole body tense and she was filled with anger. "Don't you dare come near me." She hissed at the man who was a few feet a away from her.

"The last thing I want is to hurt you okay? I had to do it, it benefits me." He said getting up from the wall and faced her. Agreeing to the plan he knew what he was doing, it would help boost his career. At the end of the day who would care more for him than himself.

"Skip just stay away and we'll call it even." She had made friends with Skip, she can't really remember how she met him. They weren't the close of friends, they would have a few drinks together with the rest of roster and she actually had real conversations with him. Also they would wave at each other when they saw each other. Yea they weren't close friends but friends and it really doesn't take a genius to see that John meant a lot to her.

"Look just watch yourself and make sure you're never alone. Just please listen to what I'm telling you." He said walking away from her. She was stunned in place was it a threat or was he warning her. She picked up her pace as she walked towards Maryse room.

…...

Most of the match they would get a few hits on Eve and alternate with each other. As soon as Eve got close enough to Gail one of the two would slam her into the mat and drag her back towards them. Jasmine circled around Eve and clothes lined Gail making her fall off. She walked back and tagged Maryse, they both walked back to Eve and smirked at each other. They separated one on each side of Eve, Maryse pulled her up by her hair. They both placed their arms on her, getting ready to do the double ddt. Just before they were about to do the hair flip music filled the arena.

"_We walk alone in the unknown  
We live to win another victory_

_Our sacred scars show who we are"_

Both Maryse and Jasmine looked at each other confused but did the move any way. After the three count both of them jumped off the ring as the member of Nexus were walking closer. Jasmine pushed Maryse to towards the fans as the guys started running at them. Maryse jumped over the railing but as soon as Jasmine's hands touched it arms were wrapped around her waist. Panic raced through both girls, Jasmine looked up at Maryse with scared eyes. Jasmine began punching the hands as she was being pulled back. Maryse had to think quick so she attacked David's face while Jasmine was clawing at his arms. Wade grabbed Maryse's arms and threw her over his shoulder as he walked into the ring. Both girls were dropped right in the middle and a circle was formed around them.

"You see John it wasn't just about you. It really was against management. And well now since we don't work for WWE we can do whatever we want." Wade said dropping the mic. He began shouting at three of the guys to go after the other two. Eve and Gail were barely getting up before they were picked up and brought back into the ring and dropped with the other two. You clearly could see the panic in each of the girls' eyes. Wade began yelling again and each girl was picked up by one of the members.

Their hands were pulled behind them. Maryse began yelling at them in french and you could hear the anger in her tone. Eve and Gail were both shaking and trying to fighting their way out. While Jasmine was just looking at Skip, He looked at everyone but her as he walked into the corner and he started to rotate his hand. All four girls knew that the clothesline was coming. They were lined up, Eve, Gail, Jasmine and Maryse. Darren pulled Eve right in front of them and steady her to make sure she was right alined with Skip. Wade began yelling at Skip until he had the crazy look in his eyes.

"Don't do it! Please, just don't do it." Gail and Jasmine yelled distracting Skip only for a few seconds before Darren pushed Eve and Skip ran at her full forced. All three girls turned at the impact, Eve laid motionless on the floor. Darren moved Eve's body as Michael pushed Gail into the middle. As Skip began getting ready to deliver the clothesline not one of them said anything. Maryse and Jasmine both looked the other way, as Michael pushed Gail back than forward. Wade stood in front of Maryse with his back turned as Skip ran at Gail. This time instead of clothes lining her he delivered a spear. Michael moved Gail's body as David moved Jasmine into the middle.

Maryse started yelling again only this time Wade placed his hand on her face and whispered something to her which made her angrier. In matter of seconds there were a few superstars in the ring with them. John tackled David while Ted attacked Justin, Edge got Heath, Morrison attacked Darren, Sheamus went for Michael and Chris took down Wade. Evan and R-Truth went to aid the two other divas. Maryse and Jasmine got out of the ring the fastest they could and held on to each other as they saw the guys fighting. The girls went backstage and locked themselves inside, tears ran down Jasmine's face while Maryse just hugged her and thanked God for having the guys come out.

Back inside the ring the members of Nexus were being thrown out the ring expect for Skip. Randy was taking care of Skip. He kept kicking and punching him until he thought it was enough, he stood up Skip and hit him with an RKO. Randy dropped to the mat and whispered.

"Don't you touch what's mine" He hissed with venom at Skip. He slowly got up and walked away.

…...

As soon as they were backstage John ran towards the diva's locker room. He frantically began knocking on the door. Maryse slowly opened the door making sure it was safe, John hugged her before walking to Jasmine. He wiped away her tears before pulling her close to him. Ted walked in wrapping his arm around Maryse's shoulder pulling her close as he watched the other two. John took Jasmine back to the locker room with Ted following close behind them. Maryse said she'd be fine staying alone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there quick enough." John mumbled into her hair as soon as they were inside.

"At least you made it on time you know." She hugged him tightly and started to pull away from him. "Thanks Teddy." She walked up to him and hugged him before sitting on the couch. John felt out a huge sigh, guilt was killing him inside. He wasn't out earlier because he didn't think that the Nexus would really hurt the girls. When he saw Eve being pushed he thought they were buffing. Once Eve was on the floor and Gail was being pushed he froze for a second. She was next on line and he panicked, his brain kept screaming "help her, help her"'. He was on his feet in less then two seconds and was running. He didn't know who told the other superstars to help but they were right there with him. He would have never forgiven himself if she got hurt, so when he attacked David he hoped if Skip was going to run it would hit him. The sniffles sound brought him back to reality.

"He warned me he did but I...I didn't think." Jasmine said pulling her knees to her chest. Both men were next to her placing their arms over her. Ted got on his knees taking one of her hands and running his thumb over her knuckles. "I didn't. I really didn't think anything of it. I didn't tell no one, I could have stopped it but I didn't."

"Who warned you?" Ted spoke trying to get her attention.

"I'm selfish, I was being selfish. It's my fault, only mine." Jasmine said looking straight ahead of her. John pulled her closer while Ted gripped her hand tighter trying to get some type of reaction from her but both got nothing.

"Hey. Who told you." Ted asked again this time standing in front of her placing both hands on her forcing her to look up at him. He saw realization in her eyes as she started up at him. "Listen to me, who warned you." Ted said slowly.

"''Skip. Skip, he warned me before my match. I should have told someone but I didn't. I could have prevented it. If I would have-" She didn't finish as the door opened. Both men stood up and stepped in front of her. All three relaxed as Randy walked in. He took a seat right in front of them after closing the door.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked out loud to both guys but didn't take his eyes of her. Her legs were brought up to her chest and she was looking down. She looked vulnerable and he hated it. She should have never been a target he left for that reason. Maybe if he you know got back with her she would be more protected and when he hurt the person he would have a more valid point.

"She's fine-"

"I'm taking her-"

Both Ted and John spoke at the same time. They looked at each other, than at Randy, than they looked at Jasmine.

"I just want to go home." She said getting up. She walked over to get her clothes than to the bathroom. All three guys just stared after her. When she said home did she mean New York City, Florida or the hotel room? Not one of them said anything, and none of them looked at one another. All three were just looking down, or at their hands, or at the door. She slowly put her normal clothes back on, her hands were shaking she felt too unsafe. She was trying to relax that it was over but she knew it was far from. When she quietly walked back all she did was go straight to her bag and began packing.

"You aren't leaving this room until the show is over." John said in a tone that didn't leave any room for discussion. Both Randy and Ted looked at Jasmine for a reaction while John walked over to her. He placed his hands over hers and shook his head. "I promise they won't lay another finger on you. They're out there and I rather you in here, just stay here." Randy saw the hesitation in her eyes and at the same time he saw the fear there too.

"They're nothing but a bunch of punks. They got fired already and if they come near you again, I'll promise I'll smashed each of their brains in." He said placing his hand on her shoulder. He just wanted to show his support and take away some of her fear.

"We'll figure something out and we'll keep you safe, I'll add the "I promise" in there to." Ted said trying to break the tension she had. All she did was nod her head. Ted was the first one who had to go for the match with Big Show and the guest host. John and Randy stayed with her. She stayed sitting on her floor in her corner. She wasn't crying anymore but she looked so distant and it annoyed Randy.

Randy stood still in his spot just watching, he felt like he was getting closer to her and now she was being ripped away from him because of the Nexus. He could feel his heart start to race, his breath picking up. He didn't even notice himself walking towards her. He stood in front of her and then dropped to sit next to her. He slowly placed his arm over her and brought her towards him.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He whispered into her hair as he rested his head over hers.

She whispered "Thank you."

…...

All three guys were telling Virgil what to do just encase Nexus decided to come back. They folded four chairs Virgil and Jasmine could use. Their plan on staying with her was ruined because Bret wanted a new match. They were almost okay with it because Virgil could stay with her. Ted didn't see the point of him having to go since the rest of the stars were there, but what the manger wanted he had to do. Ted walked out first, a few minutes later Randy did. Randy gave her a nod before walking out.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and than we can go back to the hotel and this will be in the past." She gave him a small smile before he kissed her forehead and walked out. She locked the the door right after he left. She took a seat to the other side of Virgil and just watched the door.

…...

She tensed up as she heard the outside being destroyed, she heard things being thrown around. Virgil grabbed one of the chair and he got ready just encase the door opened. As the noise kept getting closer it just passed away too, the noise began fading. Than the noise of cars crashing began. Virgil just stared at the door whispering "Oh my God." Jasmine placed her hands over her mouth and prayed everyone was fine.

**A.N.: Yea, all I can say is college, and I'm sorry. I've kinda lost my motivation to write the story, it's in my mind I just can't write it down. Once again SORRY for the long wait. **


	7. Grown Men

"This is never gonna end is it?" She said as she pressed ice on John's back. He hissed and buried his face on the pillow. This was the third attack on him, the second in a row. He could feel the soreness in his muscles. It was just them and Randy in the room. Randy was sitting in the chair across from the two. He stayed quiet just watching as Jasmine held ice packs on John's back. He hasn't said a word since they got to the hotel room. Jasmine was kind of glad that Nexus didn't focus their attack on John so much than on the other person, she wasn't happy it was the boss but rather someone else than John. John on the other hand was just glad someone was pampering him.

"I'll get them back, I swear." Mumbled John. Jasmine rolled her eyes and pressed the ice harder on his back causing him to finch.

"Can't someone else do something about it?" She continued pressing on the ice ignoring John's movement to get the ice off him.

"_Relax_ woman. You're killing me here." He said flipping over to his back. Jasmine pulled the ice away from him and mumbled "sorry." John held on to one of her hands. "You _know_ I can't let them just get away with it. Right, Randy?" He asked Randy just so he could have some back up.

"I would but by attacking each one individually, makes it each easier than attacking them as a group."

"Don't give him any ideas!" Yelled Jasmine as she threw a towel at Randy. He grabbed it before it make contact with him and threw it to the side. He rolled his eyes at her and John chuckled.

"I'm a grown man and so is he, and it's not like I haven't already thought of that already." Jasmine rolled her eyes at them and stood up while sighing. She picked up her shoes and walked over to her coat. "Where do you think your going?" John said getting to a sitting position. He groaned loudly hoping she would come back to bed.

"I'm going to let you two _grown men_ talk while I'll get something to eat." She said putting her jacket on.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Randy said standing up. There was some hesitation on her part but she nodded.

"I want a cheeseburger deluxe with grape soda, please and thank you." John rolled back to his stomach. Both Randy and Jasmine rolled their eyes at him. They both walked quietly out of the hotel and didn't stay much as they walked to the burger place. Randy walked side by side with her and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. Jasmine just kept her eyes looking in front of her, she felt Randy right next to her, she just didn't know what to think of him being so close to her. She knows this shouldn't be happening right now so she's not going to make a move trying to talk to him. She's every aware that Randy glances at her a couple of times because even thought he's trying to be slick about it he doesn't to a very good job at it. He opens the door for her when they arrive and she gives him a smile. He stands right behind her as they wait online.

"Can I get two cheeseburger deluxe one with grape soda and the other with sprite please?" She turns around to look at Randy. "Do you want anything?"

"Yea, let me get a hamburger deluxe with a large pepsi. Everything to go." The cashier nodded as she put in the order.

"Your total comes out to 26.87." As Jasmine reached into her pocket Randy stopped her as he gave the cashier his credit card.

"But"

"Its fine I got it." Randy said thank you as the girl gave him the receipt and his card back. They moved to the side and waited for their number to be called.

"You didn't have to, I'll pay you back." It was on instinct that Randy moved closer to her. He placed his hands on the table boxing her in. She held her breath as his face was a few inches away.

"It's fine." He said in a low voice.

"Now, you two do make a lovely couple but please this place has children in it." Randy pulled away a little turning around to see who it was, giving Jasmine room to move. They both saw a little old lady smiling at them.

"Oh, we're not-" Jasmine started.

"Thanks." Randy flashed the lady a smile as she turned away.

"Order 24" Jasmine turned and picked up the bag and they both turned to the door. Neither of them said anything until the door of the elevator close.

"Listen, back there I'm sorry." Randy began staying as he slowly turned to look at her. He knows he shouldn't have got to close to her at the place because it could mess up this friendship thing they have going on. He knows he was risking it when he told the old lady thank you. He also knows her not staying one word to him isn't good at all, so he decided to take action. "I know I shouldn't have" He stopped when the door reopened.

They both look up to see a whole bunch of people walking into the elevator. The elevator was filled up to the point where Jasmine was on her toes and pressing her back against the wall to give Randy room. Randy was trying really hard not to fall on to Jasmine, their bodies were literally an inch apart.

When the doors closed Randy's hands shot up on both sides of her and had to take a small step closer. He felt how tense she got and he cursed in his mind at the guy behind him that was pressing on his back. Jasmine didn't like that her face was right next to his chest, she could feel his breath on her hair, she did the only rational thing and turned her face to look at the door instead of him. He glanced down and it angered from just a little that she was acting like it didn't effect her being so close to him. When the doors opened Randy pushed the man giving her enough room to walk out.

"Look"

"Let's just get the food back to John okay?" She said cutting him off and walking in front of him. Randy held back a yell as he stared at her walking away. He knew it was effecting her because her not wanting to talk about them being close was effecting him.

She reached into her back pocket for the room key. She left the door open for Randy as she set the food on the table. She took out everything laying in front, Randy stepped to the side taking his food and sitting in the far corner. John walked out of the bathroom and noticed the tension in the room. Jasmine smiled as she handed him the food and took hers on the opposite end of Randy.

"Took you guys long enough." John said trying to cut some of the tension out.

"We took less than ten minutes." Randy hissed at John and Jasmine rolled her eyes at him.

"A minute to me is like an eternity."

"You're such a cornball." Jasmine said laughing. Randy rolled his eyes and John smiled and the room already seemed less tense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Randy was walking toward Cena's locker room where he knew she would still be. After the match he walked back to his room and changed. He was feeling good that he was the one that held the briefcase up in the air. It was like a good momentum to have as the new pay-per-view was coming. He wanted that championship really bad, it was number two on his list. Keep her safe was number one, than he would do almost everything for the championship. So when he opened the door he was surprised.

There was John, singing into his hands that were holding a fake microphone, he was dancing around, in his boxers. He also saw Jasmine in her wrestling shorts with a t-shirt on just dancing. They were both unaware Randy was at the door watching. John got on his knees and mouthed every word as he leaned backwards like a real "rock star". Randy tried real hard holding back his laughter. Jasmine looked to her side and saw Randy looking at her and John with amusement. She immediately stopped dancing and paused the music. John looked up at her to ask her what happen before she pointed at the door.

"Please don't stop on my count." Randy said laughing. Jasmine looked down blushing while John jumped up to his feet.

"How long were you standing there for?" Asked Jasmine looking up, her whole face was red full of embarrassment.

"Not long, just a couple of minutes." He said with a huge smile.

"Couldn't look away from me huh?" John asked running his hands over his chest with a smile. Randy's smile left quick and Jasmine started to laugh.

"My biggest dream ever." Randy said his tone filled with sarcasm and he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go change so please by all means continue the bromance." She said smiling getting glares from both men.

John slowly backed the car up since last time he was driving he almost hit another car. Before getting in he placed his bag on the seat next to him, making Randy and Jasmine sit together in the back. They both placed their bags between them but as the car moved the bags started to shift. Jasmine moved it back and right after Randy did the same expect he might of shoved it at her. She glared at him but he didn't seem to notice and she pushed the bags right back at him. This time the bags hit Randy, and when he looks at her she pretends she didn't notice(he doesn't know she's acting) and shoves them right back. When she glares back at him he's staring right back at her. She pushes the bags back his hands are right there pushing them back too.

"Stop acting childish!" She hissed at him. Randy's eyes narrowed even more. He pushed the bags at her until she was pressed against the door. Jasmine tried pushing the bags but he was stronger than her so she did the _only_ rational thing and pulled his ear.

"Did you...just pull?" Randy's eyes widened, he couldn't finish the question that's how shocked he was.

"Yes! And now start acting like a grown man." She hissed at him again and kept trying to get the bags off her.

"_Guys_" John said in a warning tone. "_Stop"_

"Right after this." Randy said as he stopped pushing the bags and tugged her hair. Jasmine's jaw dropped, she looked at John and than at Randy. Jasmine's fits balled up and her eyes narrowed.

"Jasmine _NO" _John cursed at his luck, he knew the face she was making. He's been on the receiving end of it for a while. He couldn't even stop the car because there were cars on all sides of him. 5...4...3...2...1 He counted in his head. As soon as he hit one Jasmine lunched at Randy.

She hit him like she belonged in the NFL, his breath knocked right out of him. It took him a second to understand what just happen. It took him another second to realize she was hitting him, like really punching him. She wasn't hitting his face yet, but she was aiming at his shoulders and chest. When he fought with John, it usually started with her hair being pulled, so it set of a trigger. When Randy really snapped back to reality he grabbed her arms. Since the bags were on the other side he manged to uses his strength to make her lay down on the seats.

"Stop" He hissed at her.

"Get off." She hissed right back.

"Guys listen, relax both of you. Put the bags in the back and you'll both get more room." Both Randy and Jasmine glared at John before looking back at each other. Randy slowly let go making sure she wasn't going to hit him. Jasmine sat up and without thinking twice she grabbed Randy's bag and threw it back to the trunk. As Randy's hand reached out for her bag she blocked him. She wouldn't let him grab her bag and it looked like a dance they were doing.

"Next time I'm not driving" John yelled at both at them as Randy got a hold of her bag and started pulling. John sighed because they were in there own bubble and ignoring him. "Worst than having kids." John muttered before rising the volume.

**It's a quicker update than usual so thats a plus right? Any way after the next chapter the story I guess takes the real plot.**


	8. Problems We Cause

**Sorry for taking so long! But this chapter moves ahead of time**. I guess this chapter starts of the story. This chapter was suppose to be up two weeks ago but for some reason everytime I tried to upload error came up. Sorry.

She put her head down and covered her head with her hands. She really couldn't believe this was happening _again_. She was taking in deep breaths because she really was about to flip out. All she did was ask what they were doing later tonight and than the auguring started to happen. She was really sick of this, it's been going on for the past three weeks. At first she didn't mind because she wanted John to be happy. She refuse to say anything about the last fights because she told herself he deserve to be happy too. She felt someone sit right next to her as the yelling kept going. She lifted her head lightly and shook her head. Maryse was all up Eve's face and yelling in French. Ted and John were yelling telling each other to stop yelling at their girls.

"English Maryse! English." Yelled at Eve.

"She'll speak in whatever language she wants to." Yelled Ted.

"Stop yelling at Eve." Yelled John.

Randy shook his head at the two couple. He took his seat right next to Jasmine and watch the scene in front of him unfold. It was Eve's first day in the locker room that John and Jasmine shared and WWIII was about to start. When Randy first saw John and Eve together he was confused as fuck. When he asked John, he told him something about trying to find someone. Randy knew it was a bad idea since Maryse was always around Jasmine who was always with John and Maryse didn't like Eve very much. But John's personal life didn't concern him so he dropped the topic. He looked back at Jasmine and saw her sigh in disappointment, and that frown on her face was something he didn't like.

"Guys!" He yelled, scaring everyone Jasmine included. Everyone backed away from each other a bit and looked at him. "Get over your fucking selves." He hissed annoyed.

"Why are you yelling?" Asked Eve. Maryse took a step close to her and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Because you just couldn't agree and cause problems." Hissed Maryse.

"Here. We. Go." Mumbled Jasmine and shook her head. Randy looked back at her and placed his hand on her back and rubbed circles. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "And all I wanted was sushi tonight." Randy gave her a chuckle in response.

"Well we could just go us two." He offered.

"Jasmine!." They both jumped back and looked up to see John glaring at them. "If you had to pick which one of us you wanted to go with what would you say?" Jasmine took a deep breath in and slowly stood up, her face had no emotions.

"I would say fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you," She said in tone where it just about scared everyone in the room. She pointed at each of them, earning a gasp from both Eve and Maryse. "Just leave me alone." She took her seat again and everyone stood silent for a bit just looking at her. Randy placed a hand over this mouth trying to hide this smile. Ted and Maryse slowly put their head down, while Eve just looked at John, who had no emotions showing.

John walked over to Jasmine, as she leaned back from him. He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her towards him leaning his face to hers. "Why did you point at Eve before anyone else? Would you pick Ted and Maryse over me?" He said angrily and he shook her with every words that he said. She never got to respond, Randy placed his hand on John's making him let go, while Ted pushed John to the other side of the room. She just stared at him as if that really just happen. John's stand was hostile, he was just glaring right at her showing no remorse of what he just did.

No one said anything, no one knew what to say. Maryse took the seat next to Jasmine placing her arm over her, while Eve walked to John trying to calm him. "She never answered me?" John said more relaxed.

Randy caught her as she shot out of her chair and away from Maryse. This time she was pissed, she just wanted to explode. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and she tried pushing herself away from him. She wanted to yell at John right in his face, how could he put his hands on her like that? She gave up on getting away from Randy and left her hands on his biceps. She looked up at John directly. "Fuck off." She hissed at him with venom in her tone. Ted placed himself between Randy and Eve. John's eyes actually widened at how much hatred she directed at him. Randy pushed Jasmine out of the locker room and when she started trying to get away he picked her up. He held her waist tightly pressing her to him, she gave up and rested her head on his shoulder and let a few tears slip down. He shifted her weight to one side to open the door of his bus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the locker room Maryse began packing all of Jasmine's things. Ted helped her carry the bags out. John was sitting his face buried in his hands. Eve was to his side rubbing his back. Maryse looked back as she was about to walk out the door. "You took it too far this time John." John slowly looked up at her and she shook her head at him and walked away. John just stared at the door right after. It took him a few minutes before he stood up.

"I gotta fix this." He said loudly before walking out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm fine." Jasmine said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned back into the cushion as Randy just stared at her. He didn't need to know that it was killing her that John put his hands on her, and she was a little uncomfortable being alone with him. Randy sighed as he bend down. He placed his hands on her cheeks wiping away tears that were still falling.

"Of course you are." He said softly, chuckling a little. He leaned a little kissing her forehead. "I should have stopped him, I didn't think he was gonna hurt you." She just nodded and it pissed him off a little thinking she didn't believe him. As more tears began to run down her cheeks, being pissed off vanished. He needed to make those tears stop because his heart felt like it was clenching in his chest, and he just needed the pain to go away. He placed one of his hands on hers and began rubbing circles.

"I said I'm fine." She said pulling her hand back and pushing his other hand off her cheek. When she made a motion of getting up, Randy stood up pulling her with him. He pulled her into him as he leaned back. She didn't try to fight him or anything, she just didn't look up at him. Randy on the other hand looked at her before leaning in to have his face right next to hers. They stood like that until Randy used his hand to force her to look at him. His eyes were burning right into hers and they were getting closer.

"Jasmine." They both pulled apart when they heard Maryse's voice yelling. She took a deep breath before walking to the door. Ted walked in first carrying everyone's bag, followed by Maryse. Jasmine took a few steps back but before she could ask Maryse cut her off. "We're all leaving with Randy." All three of them looked at Randy before he nodded. He walked to the driver and nodded. Before they took their seats the bus began to move. As the bus left the arena no one saw John just standing there...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week following up Jasmine shared a locker room with Maryse. She hasn't attempted to make any contact with John, and he hasn't either. After the incident they've never been together for more than 5 seconds with some body there. He was always with Eve, and she was always with Maryse. Ted was almost like a body guard protecting her, while Randy tried making her smiling as much as he could. That same week Wade made it be known John was going to be the referee for his match against Randy. She froze the moment she heard fired.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Survivor Series_

The moment Randy's music started playing her heart dropped. John was gone kept playing in her head and it felt like her world was crashing down. Yea they weren't in speaking terms at the moment but Wade just look the most important thing away from her in WWE, her brother. Tears started falling down as she looked on the screen as his face was full of disappointment. She wanted to be so mad at Randy for winning but couldn't bring her self to. She also wanted to be mad at John but all he was doing was the right thing. She walked out of the locker room as she saw them hugging.

Randy walked backstage with the championship on his shoulder and the first person he saw was Jasmine. The high he felt from winning came crashing down and all he could think off is _fuck._ They never discussed what would happen after the match, they avoided talking about the match in general. When she looked up at him she gave him a smile, and he had hopes they were going to be okay. Those same hopes came crashing down when she looked away and saw her cheeks stained. People gathered around him to congratulate him but he was trying to make his way toward her. He looked down for moment and when he looked back at her she was gone.

He looked around and saw her running towards John. John held his arms open for her, and they hugged each other. Randy could see Jasmine's body shaking as she hanged on to John for her life. He looked at John and saw tears on his face. All he could think of his how he just ruined the friendship Jasmine and himself made. He began pushing through people to get towards his locker room. When he looked back one more time, John had his hands on her face saying something and she shook her head as more tears ran down. Randy knew he was the reason causing those tears and it killed him, all he knew was he need a drink now.

John looked up to see Jasmine running at him. Her body slammed into his and began to shake. "Don't leave me." She said in a pleading voice. Right there John broke, and tears started falling from his eyes. He held her tighter as she did the same. He let himself cry for little bit, this was his life and now it was taken from him. This is the family he knew and it's all gone now. He pulled her away a little placing his hands on her cheeks. He started wiping away tears.

"You're going to be fine. You've done it the past weeks." She shook her head as he spoke. It than hit her, he shook her because he knew she would be pissed off at him.

"You knew." She whispered. In her eyes he saw the disappointment and betrayal. He nodded his head leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"I knew that same day and had to get you prepared somehow." When Wade told John his plan a week before everyone else, he knew Wade wasn't going to win the match. In order to become a champion you have to earn it not snake your way into it. John pulled Jasmine back into him, her head resting on his chest as he placed his arm over her and they started to walked.

"Now what?" She asked him. They made their way toward the locker room she was sharing with Maryse. He stopped right in front of the door and turned her so she was facing him. He moved her hair out of her face.

"You get ready cause we're going out tonight okay." He opened the door for her leaving no room for objections. He kissed her forehead before she walked inside. These coming up weeks were going be hell but it'll be worth it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone who worked for WWE was at the same bar. Everyone was buying drinks for John, giving speeches of how he's a great person. John barely drank anything and neither did Jasmine. Sometime during the night they found Randy. He was stumbling with his words as he apologized to John, who said it wasn't his fault. Randy stuck beside Jasmine and John. Jasmine didn't want to leave John's side because she knew in a matter of hours he wouldn't be there. Jasmine took a seat between both guys, she watched Randy drink.

"Can you please slow down?" She said placing her hand on Randy right before he drank another.

"You're talking to me now?" He looked over at her and drank anyway. She sighed and shook her head.

"Never was mad at you. There's no reason to." She removed her hand from him. Randy just stared at her. He called over the waiter and this time he ordered water. He just looked at her wondering if she was serious. He was trying to analyze what was going on as he drank his water.

John looked over at Randy and than leaned into Jasmine. "You should take him to his room, before he passes out." Jasmine looked over at Randy and saw how is eyes were trying to close and nodded. She knew if she asked him if he wanted to leave he would pick a fight with her because he was drunk. So instead she grabbed his hand and signaled to the door. All he did was nodded and started to the door while never letting go of her hand.

Getting Randy out of the club and into a cab was the easy part. She placed his arm over her shoulder trying to steady him as they walked through the hallways. All he did was tell her where his room was and didn't say anything else. She leaned him against the wall was she opened the door. Randy's hand wrapped tightly against her shoulder as they got closer to the bed. She gently laid him down on his bed but his hand grabbed her as she turned to walk away.

"Randy." She tried pulling her hand but all that made was his grip on her tighten. "Ran-" He pulled her so he would landed on top of him. He let go of her hand and wrapped them against her waist. She placed her hands on the mattress in order to get up but he flipped them over so he was on top. He pressed his body against her so she couldn't move. He leaned down and start kissing her. She was trying really hard not to kiss him back.

"We...can't." She said out of breath as he moved down to her neck. He began kissing and sucking on her pulse spot and she bit her lips to control herself. "Randy." She placed her hands on his chest to hold him still.

"Give me a reason." He whispered running his hand down her body. She couldn't think of anything as she felt the goosebumps on her skin. She felt him part her legs with his. She couldn't go there again and she needed a reason.

"You're drunk." She said in a hurry. He chuckled and went back to kiss her. He placed both hands on her hips.

"If I were would I be able to do this?" He held on to her as he began to thrust right into her. Her body began to feel like it was on flames and by accident she moaned.

He smiled as he leaned back to capture her lips. Soon after each piece of clothing started to come off. It wasn't like last time when he tried to make her understand he loved her, this was pure hunger. He left marks on her body that would be gone in a few days, as she left scratches down his back. It was a hunger he felt for her for being away from her for too long. He missed every part of her. He collapsed right on top of her and stayed inside her until they both caught their breath. He rolled over as he felt the effect of alcohol start to take over. His eyes were beginning to close.

"Don't tell Taylor." He muttered right before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Her breath caught. She got up from the bed slowly getting all of her clothes. She dressed quickly without ever looking at Randy. She felt more than just hurt running through her breath, just felt dirty. She need to get to her room to wash herself, she needed to remove him off her. She felt disgusted with herself. She pulled out her phone and dialed the only number she could think of.

"Can I go see you please?...Yea, I'll get a plane ticket right way...I'll explain when I get there...Thank you." As soon as she got to her room, she packed everything. She wrote a letter for John, slipped it under his door. She gave her key back and got into a cab.

_She was gone_.


	9. Solutions We Find

50 minutes later she was standing in the Southwest Florida Airport. She didn't care there was no sun out and she had her sunglasses on. She had her makeup running down her cheeks, she stopped crying as soon as the plane took off. She tried standing still but she felt like she could smell Randy's scent on her, and the nauseous feeling came back. She began running her hand over her arms trying to get the feeling of dirt off her. She froze when she felt a hand on her hip, when she turned around she was met with another pair of blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He ran his hand through her hair for a few minutes before they started walking to the car.

He opened the door for her and helped her in. He crouched down and held her face with in his hands. "What's wrong?" He asked her calmly. She shook her head and wiped her cheeks.

"Can you please just take me home Joe? Please?" She said in a pleading whispered. He nodded and stood up but before he went to his side, he kissed her forehead. As he drove home she took off her sunglasses and wiped away any remaining make-up. She slowly walked right behind him as he went to unlock the door.

He stepped aside letting her walking into the house first. She closed her eyes taking in the warmth of the house. "Can I use your shower before I tell you?"

"Follow me." He walked her upstairs, leading her to his bedroom. "There should be towel and everything and if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom. She undressed herself and let the water run. Once it was warm enough she jumped in. She let the water hit and her body and started to scrub. Everywhere she remembered his hands on her, she scrubbed over and over again. She felt so disgusted with herself, she became _the other woman._ Her body was dirty because she gave into Randy and she forgot about Taylor. She kept scrubbing until her whole body was red. Most importantly though was she no longer was carrying Randy's scent with her. She stepped out drying herself, picking up her clothes and soaking them too. She dried herself and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Joe?" She asked as she walked out. He was laying down on his bed with his hands supporting his head, his eyes were closed. "Joe?' She said again louder. This time he jerked up sitting down.

"After the first hour I got worried." He said with a lazy smile, getting a small smile in return.

"I'm sorry." She looked down because she couldn't look at him. Joe was another security blanket, but she knew he had a crush on her and she didn't want to lose him.

"Jasmine, come here." Without even thinking about it her legs started moving. She sat right next to him an felt his arm over her shoulder. "What happen?"

"I...I...I slept with Randy." She forced out of her mouth, she turned her head away from him. The feeling of being disgusted with herself came back. He placed his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. His heart sunk when he saw the tears coming down. He knows the history between those two and he would be lying if he said he wasn't pissed she slept with him. He thought he had a chance with her.

"Why did you come here?" He asked softly.

"He's...He's in a relationship. I became the other woman. I'm disgusted with myself." Her voice broke. As Joe looked into her eyes, he could see the regret she had. He pulled her closer to him and laid both of them down. He kissed her forehead as she curled against him.

"You're going to be okay." He kept whispering while rubbing small circles against her back.

Jasmine fell asleep in arms of another man.

When she woke up Joe's arms were wrapped around her waist, and she didn't want to move she felt nice and warm here. She snuggled in closer to him until she realized all she had on was a towel. She froze and tried getting away from him. But as soon she started moving his grip tighten.

"Just a little while longer." He muttered and all she did was nodded, closing her eyes again.

When she woke up again she realized the warmth that was missing. She was alone in the room, her suitcase in the corner. She stood up and dressed herself and told herself everything was fine. She didn't know if Joe was going to let her stay or what he would say to her. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. But the door opened and Joe walked in with a tray and a bright smile on his face.

"I made breakfast but I thought you'd still be sleeping so I brought it up." He walked in placing it on top of the dresser.

"Joe, can we please talk." He shook his head and she frowned.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. I think you know that I do like you more than just a friend. You look like you regret sleeping with him, you smelled like alcohol yesterday so I'll use that as an excuse. I just need to know if you have any feelings for him." He crossed his arm over his chest and looked at her directly. Jasmine took a second to think, and after last night she could never picture herself with Randy ever again.

"No, no there's no feelings left for him." She said seriously, and Joe smiled brightly making her smile too.

"Well eat up you're getting the full Mauer experience." She laughed as he motion toward the food. As she sat down she turned her cell phone off shutting the rest of the world off.

Randy had a smile on his face as he started to stir, his hand searching for the warmth of Jasmine when he couldn't find her his eyes shot open. He scanned her side and felt the vacancy. He used his hands to push himself up and started scanning the room. There was no sign of her anywhere, it was like last night never happened. He sat up ignoring the pain he felt in his head and looked for her in the bathroom. He ran a hand down his face and started looking for a note or something in his room and got nothing. He threw whatever he could find in frustration and headed out the door. He knocked a few times, with each time getting louder and she didn't open the door. He let out an angry growl before heading towards John's room.

John woke up to someone pounding on the door. He gave himself a small smile thinking about the event's at the bar last night. He rubbed his eyes before getting up. He felt something under his feet as he put his hand on the doorknob. He picked it up and sighed, _not again._

_I'm so sorry I won't be able to say good bye tonight but I had to leave. I slept with Randy and I needed to get out. I'll call you._

_-J_

He shook his head as he crumbled the paper. When he opened the door he was met face to face with the viper. When Randy saw the look on John's face he knew John knew what happen last night. He didn't say anything before John pushed the door open and let him in. He searched the room for any signs of her.

"She didn't come here." John mumbled as he sat on his bed looking up at Randy. "I don't know where she is, but c'mon Randy." The last part sounded more like a whine to Randy.

"We were suppose to be fine after, I was suppose to wake up with her in my arms not with her gone." Randy's voice sounding desperate, all he wants to know where the hell she was. His hands starting shaking thinking about her and where would she go.

"Relax, I'll just call her." John waved Randy's concern off. He searched for his phone and held it against his ear. There was no ring just the lady's voicing saying "please leave a message". He hung up and tried again and got the same results. He muttered under his breath "fuck."

"Should we call her parents?" Randy asked pulling out his phone.

"Uh, no because than they'll want to kill you for sleeping with her." John rolled his eyes at Randy. Jasmine couldn't go far right? She must be clearing her head or getting breakfast, she'll be back for tonight's show. Those were thoughts coming from John. "Go get ready and stuff and don't worry about it she'll be back before you know it." He stood up placing his hands on Randy's shoulder giving him a push towards the door.

"Yea, your right."

They were both wrong, dead wrong. She wasn't coming back, well at least for now. John had asked production that same night if she had match or something. The production guy laughed and told him she had asked for some time off and Vince had agreed without a problem. When he asked when she was coming back, they told him they'll let him know a day before. Randy was pissed off, where did she ran off? Randy knew Jasmine needed to come back so they could fix things. When she came back he was gonna have a talk with her on why she would just up and leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure?" He asked again pulling her into him. She nodded into his chest and looked up at him giving him a smile. He lowered his hand to her waist and gave her his own smile. He lowered his head as she got on her toes and pressed their lips together. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her when he kissed her. She's been "gone" for the past two weeks and for the past week he's been giving her small kisses. She's not sure what they are but she really enjoys having Joe around. She has her ticket booked for 11:15 and she should be arriving around 5 giving her no time to talk to anyone before the show. She hasn't come up with an excuse letting them know why she disappeared, so she doesn't want to talk.

"I'll be fine but if you wanna come with me I won't mind." She said resting her head on his chest. He began racing his fingers through her hair. He sighed pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't my parents are coming in tomorrow, but I could go see you next week."

"That would be perfect." She mumbled as he leaned down for another kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As she walked through the arena doors she could feel the stares on her. She picked up her pace and thanked God management let her get her own room today. She let out a sigh as she closed the door.

"This is the grimiest thing you've ever done." A voice spoke behind her. She jumped up and spun around pressing her back to the door. She looked up at John who looked very disappointed and a small feeling of regret kicked in.

"I need to go somewhere. I just wanted to forget at least just for a little while." She looked down as she finish speaking, her voice showing no regret. John stood up and just stared at her before walking up. He placed his hand over her head and pulled the cap she was wearing. She looks up to see John just staring at the Twins cap that she borrowed from Joe.

"You went to Minnesota? I thought you stopped talking to that kid last time he came to visit." He said handing her back the cap.

"No, I stayed in Florida, he lives there during the off season. I never stopped talking to him since that day we both met him. He never came back to visit me but we've met up a couple times." She shrug her shoulders and than made her way to sit down.

"Why?" John asked following right behind her.

"Why him? I'm not even sure, he was the first person I thought of after what happened. And I'm glad I went to him, he made me feel better. Also for the why I ran part? I felt so disgusted with myself, I slept with a man who's in a relationship. I became the other woman and I felt like my skin was crawling because of what I've done." John wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Joe, he took that feeling away and I enjoyed that warmth he gave me."

John sighed but nodded. He finally got the reason on why she ran. He was glad she was back and safe but the fact that she was with Joe, he knew that was going to hurt Randy. John kinda felt like an asshole, he's been telling Randy that everything would be resolved when she came back. He was in an awkward place, he understood where Jasmine was coming from and he also understood Randy.

"I...I forgot about Taylor, it wasn't until Randy told me not to tell her anything. I felt like I lost my value as a woman, but Joe gave it back to me and it was like that mistake was okay because of him. He made everything better." She was done talking and leaned into him. She could feel that hurt coming back but all she had to do was think was of Joe and the pain vanished. She took a deep breath and everything was fine. John on the other hand was silent, he didn't even move. This was a lot of information to take in, and Randy he was an idiot that's all he knew. All he did was hug her before going off getting ready for tonight's show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When word got to Randy that she was back this week there was a huge smile on his face. It seemed like he could finally work on fixing them. He was trying to be as normal as possible as he walked through the halls trying to find her room. There it was her name in big white bold letters. He took a breath and than John popped out of no where.

"Don't do it." John said pushing Randy back to the point where her room was no longer in view.

"Wha-" Randy couldn't finish before John shook his head.

"I'm gonna lay it straight out for you. The past two week she hasn't been alone, Joe was keeping her company. Yea, the same guy who came to see her once a upon a time ago. She wants to be with him apparently, so just let her be." John gave Randy a small squeeze on his shoulder before pushing him farther into the hallway. Randy tense for a bit but let it go. He went to his own locker room slamming the door shut. Maybe it was time to let her go, let her build her own life without him. He thought about it for a good minute and just sat down. No, this what they had going wasn't over it's _from over_.


End file.
